


Для дураков

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: (have you ever tasted granulated ice cream?), Explicit Language, Humor, Inspired by Request, Jealous Wade, Johnny is just a friend, M/M, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на дэдпуло-фест на дайри по заявке: "Дедпул ревнует Человека-Паука. NC-17. Ревность необоснованна".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для дураков

**Author's Note:**

> Я безбожно слила рейтинг! XD
> 
> Ах да.  
> С ОФИЦИАЛЬНОЙ ПРЕМЬЕРОЙ ВСЕХ НАС! <3

_Ревность - это для дураков._

_Мигель де Унамуно_

Когда схватка заканчивается, пыль оседает и куски последнего взбесившегося робота, искря, падают на асфальт, Дэдпул засовывает катаны в ножны и поворачивается к Питеру. Он ничего не говорит – ни про погоду, ни про купание в клубничном креме, ни про грудные имплантаты Анджелины Джоли, − просто буравит Питера взглядом. Красная маска собирается в складки на переносице, темные овалы вокруг глаз искажаются, отчего окуляры начинают казаться неодобрительно прищуренными.

− Что? – спрашивает Питер. – У меня что-то на лице? – он проводит ладонью по маске, убеждаясь, что все в порядке, но это его не успокаивает.

− Джонни Шторм, − выплевывает Дэдпул с отвращением, как будто пытается заклеймить Питера в смертном грехе, на искупление которого нужно не одно тысячелетие горбатиться в аду.

− Джонни Шторм… − Питер делает пасс руками, чтобы подтолкнуть собеседника к сути дела, но это не срабатывает. – Джонни Шторм что? Это какой-то пароль? Если я скажу «Джонни Шторм» у подозрительной черно-красной двери, мне разрешат пройти на БДСМ-сессию с использованием огня?

Дэдпул издает странный звук, который Питер даже не берется охарактеризовать – наверно, так тюлени выражают крайнюю степень негодования, − и неторопливо удаляется, явно пытаясь воссоздать эпизод из какого-нибудь вестерна про гордого и свободного стрелка.

− Джонни Шторм что? – орет Питер ему вслед и тут же отмахивается. – О, ну, не очень-то и хотелось.

*** *** ***

− Ты с ним, да? – с шипением произносит голос в трубке − как будто кто-то пытается говорить, зажимая себе при этом рот рукой.

Питер отнимает смартфон от уха и проверяет – номер неизвестный. А он-то по святой наивности думал, что звонят из центра по ремонту компьютеров, куда он сдал планшет на диагностику три дня назад.

− Кто это?

− Что, оттягиваетесь? Хорошо проводите время? – раздается громкий шелест, словно у самого микрофона комкают целлофан. – Ты уже позволял ему трогать себя? Нам ты никогда не позволяешь себя потрогать, черт, я же типа соблюдаю все правила гигиены, ношу перчатки, никаких влажных ладошек и липких пальчиков!

Так, ну, это все проясняет. Отчасти.

− Дэдпул? – морщась, спрашивает Питер на пробу.

− Смотрите, он догадался, Паучок догадался!

− Откуда у тебя этот номер? – ладно, Питер готов признать, что это тупой вопрос, но ему очень важно установить, что еще известно этому психопату. Вдруг это имя Питера? Или место, где он живет? Или тот факт, что у него есть самая обычная тетя, без автомата и уникальных способностей вроде превращения воды в вино?

− Я читал знаки, Паучья Башка! Они привели меня к тебе! Вот, например, твой номер заканчивается на семерку, а пока я сидел тут, мимо прошли семь чуваков в зеленых парках. Парки в моде? Жаль, что зеленый не мой цвет. Если бы она была такой, знаешь, цвета заката… или задницы, которую конкретно отшлепали. Ну да, розовая! А чем тебе не нравится розовый? Отлично выглядит же! Очень секси. Ну, так какого цвета белье на тебе надето?

− Фиолетового, − говорит Питер, не задумываясь, и предупреждает: – Я кладу трубку!

− Но почему?! Мы так мило беседуем… Ах да! У тебя свидание! Любовный интерес. Ужин в семейном ресторанчике на углу. Канеллони с ветчиной. Винишко. Неловкий первый секс под записи слезоточивой инструменталки, и вот – огромный и толстый хер уже проталкивается в тебя, а ты все никак не можешь вспомнить, как же вежливо сказать: «Нет, блядь, не сегодня». Я сказал огромный и толстый? Твою мать, я имел в виду маленький и стремный. Как брелок с Пизанской башней. Хочешь найти что-нибудь огромное и толстое – звони!

− Подгонишь мне номерок Амбала? – усмехается Питер. Он уже три часа готовится к итоговому тесту по физике, поэтому упоминание канеллони заставляет его задуматься, что бы поесть. Потом, правда, речь заходит о членах, и его мыслительный поток разворачивает в другую сторону.

− Что? Нет. Мы предлагаем тебе развлечься! Знаешь, что меня развлекает? Гифки со щеночками, которые ловят фрисби. Ну, и еще обмен грязными сообщениями. Но не с Амбалом. Фу! Не смей думать об этом…. Бля, нет, он все-таки подумал! Сотри, сотри это из нас! Обнули нас! Сделай меня покорным, заставь меня говорить по-русски!.. – дыхание Дэдпула в трубке становится громче. Тяжелей.

Питеру это не нравится. 

− Ты там… э-э… мастурбируешь? – выпаливает он то, что приходит ему в голову, и тут же чувствует себя полным идиотом.

− Не, сладкий, прячусь от мафии! 

Динамик смартфона разражается истошным вороньим карканьем.

− Нас рассекретили! – орет Дэдпул и отключается так внезапно, что в первую секунду Питер даже думает ему перезвонить и спросить, все ли в порядке. Спустя мгновенье его немного отпускает. Это же Дэдпул! У него никогда ничего не бывает «в порядке».

Остаток дня Питер убеждает себя, что он по-прежнему в безопасности и что ему совсем не интересно, как вороны связаны с мафией.

*** *** ***

− «Синема Вилладж»!

− А как насчет «Саншайн Синема»?

− Фуууу, − тянет Джонни Шторм. − Там экран отдает в серый. Ну, знаешь, из-за этого цвета недостаточно яркие… такие старческие. Может, «Эй-Эм-Си Эмпайр Двадцать Пять»?

Питер бросает на него красноречивый взгляд в надежде, что Шторм сам догадается, какую глупость только что сморозил.

− Там неудобные кресла! В прошлый раз из-за них у меня начала болеть шея.

− Да ладно, она у тебя заболела только потому, что нам достались места в первом ряду.  
− Пыточный первый ряд!.. Слушай, мы уже час выбираем кинотеатр. Если не разберемся с этой дилеммой до темноты, можем сходить в какое-нибудь кино под открытым небом, где нам выдадут один плед на двоих!

− О, как романтично! – ржет Джонни. – Ну, разве ты не мечтал об этом? Ты, я, древние киноленты, слюнявые школьники с термоса…

Последний слог он не договаривает, потому что откуда-то сверху на него, как бомба, падает большой стакан колы.

− Бля! – взвизгивает Шторм. Его волосы и футболка вмиг становятся мокрыми и липкими, в воздухе повисает специфический сладковатый запах гвоздики и цимтового масла. – Ну и что за мудак это сделал?..

Питер задирает голову и смотрит туда, где среди высоток виднеется кусок пасмурного неба. Никто не машет ему с крыши стеклянного бизнес-центра, но это совершенно излишне. Питер и так догадывается, кто «этот мудак».

− Слушай, не все так плохо, − говорит он, пытаясь отыскать в своем рюкзаке влажные салфетки или хотя бы носовой платок. Под руку постоянно подворачивается наполовину съеденный «Сникерс», бережно замотанный в упаковку, − он просто вездесущий. − Это мог быть пакетик с собачьим дерьмом, которое тщательно собирали полгода, а потом высушили и измельчили в блендере. Или кислота. Или…

− О, ну да, великолепно, спасибо, ты умеешь утешить! – язвительно отзывается Шторм. Из-за колы его волосы выглядят так, будто он переборщил со стайлингом.

«Не круто, чувак», − набирает Питер сообщение, когда в кинозале на Норт Энд Авеню начинают показывать трейлеры к пятичасовому сеансу, а отмывшийся от газировки Джонни наконец перестает ворчать.

«Бэ-бэ-бэ», − приходит ответ. За ним следует ммс со странной фотографией, сделанной будто бы случайно, – ракурс необъясним, в углу виднеется кусок чего-то красного и размытого (до Питера не сразу доходит, что это – армейский ботинок), все остальное расплывается, но если долго вглядываться, можно различить какие-то разноцветные точки. Очевидно, это фотография с крыши того самого бизнес-центра, откуда прилетел стакан колы. Секундой позже приходит новое сообщение: «ВОТ ЧТО НЕ КРУТО, ЧУВАК».

«Ты за мной следишь? – печатает Питер небывало быстро − ужас придает ему ускорение. – Тебе нечем больше заняться?»

«ЭТО РАДИ ТВОЕЙ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ. СВЯТОЙ НЕВИННОСТИ. Упс, капс-лок. Видишь, как для нас важно твое благополучие? МЫ ГОВОРИМ О НЕМ БОЛЬШИМИ БУКВАМИ. Я стараюсь ради тебя. Ради того, чтобы в сердце Нью-Йорка всегда горело пламя надежды! Это даже была не граната. Довольно детских слез в подушку. Ну же. Ну же. Если кое-кто тут распустит руки, ты всегда можешь пожаловаться дядюшке Уэйду. У плохого мальчика Джонни больше не будет рук».

Вот теперь куски этого паззла складываются в голове Питера, и он узнает, что изображенная на нем картинка – какое-то произведение безумного супрематизма. Потому что дядюшка Уэйд… ну, Дэдпул отчего-то вбил себе в голову, что Питер встречается с Джонни Штормом (которого интересуют буфера, буфера, еще раз буфера и то, насколько хорошо он вышел на фотографиях в окружении буферов). Хуже того, Дэдпул этого не одобряет. Потому что, во славу всемогущего голубого реактора на костюме Старка…

«Это что, ревность?» − Питер издает нервный смешок, Джонни толкает его локтем. Фильм начался пять минут назад, но Питер это как-то упустил.

Дэдпул не отвечает. Следующие полчаса Питер только и делает, что вынимает смартфон из чехла и засовывает обратно. Чертов беззвучный режим. И почему этот засранец не может просто ответить, он же понимает, что все и так лежит на поверхности?..

«Ты меня ревнуешь?» − предпринимает Питер еще одну попытку на сорок третьей минуте молчания.

«Я нашел мороженое, похожее на наполнитель для кошачьих лотков! Со вкусом жвачки! Хочешь, мы угостим тебя мороженым? Хочешь, хочешь, хочешь, ХОЧЕШЬ???».

Питер долго смотрит на экран смартфона. Ну. Приглашение никуда не исчезает. Питер напоминает себе, что все это очень подозрительно и крайне опасно, что за время подозрительного затишья Дэдпул мог договориться о продаже его головы, заказать себе пиццу и сожрать ее с чавканьем. К тому же, теперь Дэдпул знает, как Питер выглядит (знает же, так? Иначе к чему была эта фотография с куском ботинка?..), и от этого ни капельки не спокойней. С другой стороны…

«Конечно, кто же откажется от мороженого в виде наполнителя для кошачьего туалета!»


End file.
